jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- It's Brawl in the Family
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- It's Brawl in the Family is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Winter Schnee * (Weiss Schnee, Courtney, and Ruby Rose run up to the main avenue towards the docking bays) * Ruby: *running to catch up with her partner* Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!? * Weiss: *as she stops and smiles at the sight of...* Winter. * Courtney: Winter? Who's Winter? * (Ruby, Courtney, and Weiss watch Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship) * Ruby: Wait... Your sister? * Weiss: *cups her mouth* Winter! * (The three of them run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them) * Weiss: Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... *suddenly curtsies* Your presence honors us. * Winter: *looks around as she approaches them* Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different. * Ruby: I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder. * Weiss: *punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling* So, what are you doing here? * Winter: Classified. * Weiss: Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying? * Winter: Classified. * Weiss: Of course. *nods and smiles in understanding* * Ruby: *looks pensively around in the silence* Well... this is nice... I think. * Weiss: *excitedly* You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! *discreetly whispers* Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I- * Winter: I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came. * Weiss: Right! I'm sorry! * Winter: Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter. * Weiss: *puzzled* But, we won! * Winter: Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed. *turns to her security* Leave us. * (The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation) * Winter: *sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss* How have you been? * Weiss: Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm- * Winter: *slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head* Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends? * Weiss: Well, there's Ruby and Courtney. * Ruby: *giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head* Heh, boob. * Courtney: *rolls her eyes, happily* Oh, Ruby... * Winter: I see. So this is the leader and the dog you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming. * Ruby: Uh... Thank you! * Courtney: *curtsies for Winter* It's an honor to meet you, Winter. * Winter: Greetings, Ruby Rose and Princess Courtney. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister. * Courtney: Oh. Why, you're welcome. * Ruby: Oh! Uh, yes, of course! *attempts to salute and curtsy* The honor is in my... court! *nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up* * Courtney: Oh dear... *to Winter* You'll have to excuse her, Winter... * Winter: I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters? * Weiss: Really? * Winter: *as she, Courtney, and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids* Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards. * Weiss: Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable. * Winter: Bunk beds? * Courtney: *sheepishly* We'll explain later.... Qrow vs Winter * Ruby: What's going on?! * Weiss: Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister! * Ruby: Oh no! Who would do such a th- *sees Winter's opponent* That is my uncle! * Weiss: What?! * Courtney: Your uncle?! * Ruby: *yells loudly* Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow! * Weiss: Uh... *decides to shout her own encouragement* Teach him respect, Winter! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes